


Abaddon

by Aerotah



Category: Voltron - Fandom, monsters and mana - Fandom, pikelavar - Fandom, plance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Torture, amputation mention, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerotah/pseuds/Aerotah
Summary: Pike and Meklavar get taken while on a walk.





	Abaddon

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Pike scoffed. "Uh, no. I know exactly where we are. See, we want to head uh.." he spun around, looking through the trees. "That way! I think.."

Meklavar ran a hand down her face, letting out a deep groan. "See this is why I never let you lead us anywhere. This is exactly why. You're the worst when it comes to directions and I hate you."

"Shut up and follow me. We'll be there in no time, I promise."

"Isn't that what you said at the start of this?" Regardless of Pikes lack of direction, Meklavar followed him anyway.

"Maybe so." He sent a smirk to his small friend.

An hour passed and still, no progress was made.

"Alright that's it, I'm leading." Meklavar grabbed Pikes cape and yanked him back, taking the lead.

"Hey! What? No, hold on-" Pike scrambled after the dwarf, grabbing her arm. "First off, unfair. Second off.."

The two were too busy bickering about who should lead, that they didn't notice the four beings surrounding them until it was too late.

With a quick whack to their heads, they were out.

________

"...eklavar..."

"..Meklavar..."

"Meklavar!"

Meklavar let out a groan and sat up, rubbing her head. "Pike? What happened?" She tried to get up, only to be yanked back to the ground by chains attached to her ankles and wrists.

"I..I don't know. We were attacked, I think. Taken somewhere and chained up. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He tried to move as close to her as his chains would allow.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just confused. Why would someone attack us?" She looked at him with a frown, noting the bruise growing on his cheek.

Pike shrugged, a frown settling on his face. "Hell if I know."

Meklavar took her time to look around at the room they were trapped in. The walls were made of metal, with some rust in the corners. There was a door in the middle of a wall across from them, also rusted, with no visible handle inside of the room.

"I don't think we'll be escaping anytime soon, Pike. Not unless you can teleport us outside from where we are."

Pike also looked around, his ears flattening and shoulders sagging. "I don't think I can. My energy is low and I can't sense the outside from where we are."

Meklavar rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "Perfect."

________

The sound of the door scraping open jolted the pair awake. Pike turned and glared at the people entering, shifting himself so he was in front of Meklavar as far as his chains would allow him. 

"Good morning." The one in front, probably the leader, said with a wicked grin. "Glad you're finally awake."

"What do you want from us?" Meklavar piped up from behind Pike, her eyes narrowed. "We don't have money, or anything else that would interest you. We were just out walking."

"That's where you're wrong." The leader started walking around the room, inspecting it with fake curiosity. "I'm assuming you don't know who we are?"

"Obviously not, genius." Pike snapped angrily, his eyes never leaving him or the group remaining by the door. 

The leader narrowed his eyes at him before turning towards them. "We are known as the Abaddon."

Pikes blood went cold. "Place of destruction.."

"Correct." The leader grinned evily at them. "Unfortunately for you both, and fortunately for us, you wondered onto our land, and into our hands."

Meklavar watched him, confused. Their name meant nothing to her, but it obviously meant something to Pike, judging by how terrified he looked when they said it.

"Ah, you're confused." The leader stalked over to her, grabbing her roughly by the chin. "The special thing about us is that," he leaned close to her ear.

"We love torture."

Pike launched himself at them, straining against his chains. "DONT YOU TOUCH HER!"

The leader spun around and slapped Pike harsly, causing him to fall against the floor. "You will not speak like that to me, runt." He walked back over to the group near the door.

"You may call me Orinuth."

________

Meklavar watched Pike with a frown. "It's going to be okay. We'll get out of here, I promise. They won't hurt you."

Pike spun around, wincing as his chains tugged him down. "I'm not worried about me, Mek. I can take a beating. I'm worried about you. I know these people, or at least what they do to others. You wouldn't survive."

Meklavar narrowed her eyes, sitting up more. "You underestimate how much I can tolerate, Pike. I'll be fine."

Pike just sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. "I know, I'm sorry." His tail flicked anxiously. "We'll get out of here, yeah? I know we will."

________

They had no way of knowing how much time had passed. Hours? Days? Weeks? There was nothing to clue them in.

The room they were trapped in had no windows, no clocks of any sort, nothing.

They were being fed and given water, but even then it was barely enough to keep them alive.

No one had come to do anything to them yet besides take their chains off. They were just left alone. And they were scared. 

"Maybe they don't want to torture us? M-maybe they just want to see how long we last?" Meklavar was weak from the lack of meals. She was too scared to eat, so she usually just left the food untouched. Something that Pike wasn't happy about.

"Unlikely. They're just toying with us, waiting for the right time to strike." He scooted her food over to her. "Please eat, you need your strength." 

She sighed and grabbed the small piece of bread, taking a bite. Stale. Great. 

Pike opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the door opened.

He was quick to stand up, backing him and Mek into a corner.

"Time of waiting is up. Now the fun begins."

Orinuth walked calmly into the room, a smile on his face.

"How about the small one first. She'll be fun to play with."

The way he said play made Mek feel sick.

"No."

He tilted his head. "Excuse me?"

"I said, No." Pike squared his shoulders as he stood infront of Mek protectively. "Take me instead. I can last longer, you can do more to me than you can to her."

Meklavar felt fear seize her heart. "What are you doing?" She whispered angrily, grabbing Pikes hand. "Don't you dare."

Orinuth grinned. "Fair enough." He snapped his fingers and three men came in, two of them grabbing Pike and the last holding Meklavar back as she yelled out profanities.

________

It's been 3 hours, 26 minutes, and 8 seconds since Pike was taken. 

Mek couldn't help but count the seconds by as she waited. She was terrified as to what they were doing to him. Occasionally, his pained yelling could be heard, and it made her want to rip her ears off.

She was beyond mad that he volunteered to take her place. What was he thinking? Did he not care about himself?

She was startled out of her thoughts by the door creaking open and quickly got to her feet, eyes widening when Pike was thrown in.

"Oh my gods.." she dropped to the floor and crawled to him, frantically grabbing his face as tears sprung to her eyes. "What did they _do_ to you?"

Pike was in bad shape. Half of his tail was gone, as were a few fingers from his left hand. Both were badly bandaged with bloody gauze. A new cut ran down his face, going over the old one that went through his left eye. If he wasn't blind before, Mek had no doubt that he was now.

His leg looked to be broken, bent at an unnatural angle. She'd have to set it and hope it wouldn't be messed up permanently.

The worst, though, was his back. Meklavar had a clear look at it from how he landed. There were cuts all over, leaving it a bloody mess. She didn't think there was an inch of skin left that didn't have a cut.

She wasted no time in ripping off some of the fabric of her shirt and wrapping it around his leg after setting it as best as she could. 

"You're going to be ok..I wont let them touch you again." Mek held back a sob as she ran a hand through his hair. His _bloody_ hair. 

She unwrapped the gauze from his tail and hand as gently as she could, nearly gagging at the sight of his wounds.

_What did they do to him?_

Carefully, she ripped some more of her shirt off and tied it around the stumps, wincing when Pike let out a small whimper of pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.." she choked out, wiping away some tears. "I just need to cover your back, ok? It wont be long."  
________

It was a good half hour before Meklavar was finished wrapping all of Pikes wounds.

She sat leaned against the wall, hugging her knees. She couldn't help but blame herself for the injuries Pike had gotten.

It was her who wanted to go on a walk that day, it was her who refused to turn around when Pike wanted to, and it was her who didn't fight hard enough to keep him safe.

And now here he was, half blinded and missing some appendages.

"I'm sorry.." Mek whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "I-I shouldn't of let them take you. I should've fought them...I should be in your place right now, not you."

"Don't ever say that again."

Her eyes shot open and she snapped her head towards Pike, a gasp escaping her lips. "Oh my _gods_ you're awake!" She crawled over to him.

Pike nodded with a grimace, weakly pulling himself up to a sitting position and hissing in pain.

"Are you ok? They didn't touch you, did they?" He looked at her worridly. "If they so much as touched a _hair_ so help me gods I'll-"

"Pike, what?" Meklavar was dumbfounded. He was the one with the injuries, and yet he was more worried about her. "I'm...I'm fine."

Pike let out a sigh, his shoulders dropping in relief. "Good, good.." he was silent for a few seconds. "How bad is it? My wounds, I mean. I know about the eye, but I'm too scared to look at anything else. I just know that everything hurts."

Meklavar bit her lip, moving closer to him.

"Your leg is broken. Not that bad, but still broken. You have multiple cuts on your back. And uh..you're missing um..a few fingers on your left hand and half of your tail.."

Pike froze for a second and sucked in a breath. "Okay...." his voice got quiet. 

Meklavar gently took his right hand and started rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"Mek.." Pike started, sounding like he was close to tears. "I can't...I...I can't be an assassin anymore, or a ninja, or whatever the hell I was before all this. I _can't._ " he let out a sob. "I don't even know if we are going to survive this.."

Meklavar frowned, her grip on his hand tightening. "Hey, don't think like that. We're getting out of here, and you're going to be fine."

"But my eye..and my fingers..and my _tail_ -" 

"You don't need those to be amazing, Pike. And I'll help you, okay? I'll be your eyes when you need me to, and I'm almost positive we can find something for your tail. Like a prosthetic of sorts, alright? We'll get through this together."

Pike rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you.."

"Anytime, Pike."  
________

"We're getting closer. Their energy signals are getting stronger." Valayun quickened her pace, the others following close behind.

"What were they even doing out here? This is no where near any town." Block sounded scared, throwing glances over his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling something went really wrong along the way." Jiro nearly crashed into Valayun when she stopped abruptly.

"The trail stops here, but their energy is the strongest. I don't understand." She looked at the others, confused.

Thunder crouched down, brushing away some leaves and twigs to reveal a trap door in the ground. "I have a feeling that I know where they are." He looked up with a grim expression.  
________

Pike was curled up the best he could be beside Meklavar, absentmindedly drawing circles on her thigh with his uninjured hand while she quietly hummed a song to him.

Crashing and sounds of fighting outside their door got their attention, and Pike painfully pushed himself up and in-front of Meklavar. He was ready to fight anyone who came through that door.

What he wasn't ready for though, was the sight of his friend standing there staring at them. "Block?" 

"Oh my gods.." Block spun around. "They're in here!"

The team rushed over, each fighting to get inside first. 

...

"What the fuck happened to you?" Thunder said what was on everyones mind. They looked like hell. Pike more so than Meklavar, but they both went through a lot.

"I can explain outside, let's just get out of here!" Meklavar hurried to her feet, steading herself on the wall from the sudden spell of dizziness. 

Jiro hurried over, putting his arms under her back and legs and lifting her up. "Block, Thunder, you help Pike out. Valayun, keep an eye out for any more of _them._ "  
________

Once at a safe distance far away from the Abaddon, the group rested in a small clearing. Jiro gently set a sleeping Meklavar down against a tree, and Block and Thunder helped Pike over to her.

"So..what exactly _did_ happen there? Obviously something big, considering all the injuries.." Thunder furrowed his brows.

Pike paused a few seconds before letting out a deep sigh. "They were going to hurt her.." he started petting her hair softly. "I couldn't let that happen so I..I took her place. And well, you can see what happened."

Valayun let out a small gasp, her hands covering her mouth to keep her cries back. "Your hand..your eye..your _tail.._ " 

Pike sucked in a painful breath. "I know, I know...but all of this is worth it if it meant nothing happened to her."

"Nothing can happen to either of you anymore. You're safe now! And we wont let anything happen, right guys?" Block looked around at the gang who all nodded fiercely.

"Let's get you home."

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do for my first time writing a real story? I'm pretty proud of it


End file.
